czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Holly Marie Combs
Holly Marie Combs '''zagrała Piper Halliwell we wszystkich odcinkach serialu Czarodziejki, począwszy od odcinka pilotażowego, aż do końca sezonu 8. To ustanowiło ją jedyną aktorką pojawiającą się we wszystkich odcinkach serialu, tuż przed Alyssą Milano . Zagrała również P. Baxter w sezonie 2 oraz kilka innych postaci, które się w nią przemieniały, na przykład: Cynda, Terra, Zile, Cole Turner, Leo Wyatt i Zankou . Biografia Holly Marie Combs urodziła się 3 grudnia 1973 roku w San Diego. Jej rodzicami byli David i Lauralei Combs (z domu Berckhem). Kiedy Holly przyszła na świat, jej ojciec miał 17, a matka zaledwie 16 lat. Jej rodzice byli małżeństwem, jednak rozwiedli się już po dwóch latach. Kiedy mała Combs uczyła się chodzić, uderzyła głową o marmurowy stół, co pozostawiło bliznę na jej brwi. Holly i jej matka bardzo się wykosztowały, aby zrealizować marzenie o karierze aktorskiej. Kiedy Combs miała siedem lat przeprowadziła się z matką do Nowego Jorku. Miała 12 lat, kiedy Lauralei wyszła za swojego nowego partnera, ojczyma Holly. W Nowym Jorku Combs uczęszczała najpierw do Beekam Hill Elementary, a następnie do The Professional Children's School Of Acting. thumb|Holly jako nastolatka Życie osobiste W lutym 1993 roku Combs poślubiła Brian' a "Travis' a" Smith' a, z którym spotykała się od 1992 roku. Rozwiedli się w 1997 roku. W maju 2003 roku zaczęła spotykać się z członkiem ekipy filmowej Czarodziejek - Davidem Donoho. Pobrali się czternastego lutego 2004 roku. Mają trzech synów: Finley Arthur Donoho (ur. 26.04.2004r.), Riley Edward Donoho (ur. 26.10.2006r.) i Kelley James Donoho (ur. 26.05.2009r.). 11 listopada 2011 roku Holly złożyła pozew o rozwód, jako powód podając różnice nie do pogodzenia. Kariera Combs towarzyszyła swojej przyjaciółce, Shannen Doherty, kiedy ta dostała scenariusz pierwszego odcinka Czarodziejek. Poszła wraz z nią na casting, zainteresowana serialem. Podczas przesłuchania, Shannen startowała do roli Piper Halliwell , a Holly do roli Prue Halliwell . Na początku wydawały się Spelling 'owi być niedojrzałymi dziewczynkami, jednak po pewnym czasie zdecydował się dać Shannen rolę Prue, a Holly rolę Piper. Holly Marie Combs i Alyssa Milano zostały producentkami Czarodziejek w piątym sezonie. Przez pierwsze trzy sezony Combs grała drugą pod względem wieku siostrę. Kiedy najstarsza, Doherty, odeszła z serialu po trzecim sezonie, a na jej miejsce zatrudniono Rose McGowan , Combs grała najstarszą czarodziejkę, podczas gdy tak naprawdę była z tych czterech aktorek najmłodsza. Holly Marie Combs jest również dobrze znana z wielokrotnie nagradzanej roli Kimberly Brock w serialu "Gdzie Diabeł Mówi Dobranoc" Holly pojawiła się w wielu filmach i programach telewizyjnych, takich jak: thumb Filmografia Filmy *Walls Of Glasses (1985) *Sweet Hearts Dance (1988) *Nowojorskie Opowieści York Stories (1989) *Urodzony Czwartego Lipca on the Fourth of July (1989) *Hotel Terror (1990) *Nobody Can Hear You Scream (1991) *Simple Men (1992) *Dr. Chichot Giggles (1992) *Chain of Desire (1992) *Zupełnie Obcy Człowiek Perfect Stranger (1994) *Island City (1994) *Zdradzone Lata Reason to Believe (1995) *Speed Dating (1995) *Evil in the Basement (1995) *Grzech Milczenia Of Silence (1996) *Zabójca Naszej Matki Mother's Murder (1997) *Love's Deadly Triangle: The Texas Cadet Murder (1997) *Ocean's Eleven (2001) *Loomis (2001) *Chłopak Pilnie Poszukiwany Jane Date (2003) *Panic Button (2007) W Telewizji *The Guiding Light (1990) *As the World Turns (1991, 1994) *Rockenwagner (1991) *Mr Right (1992) *Gdzie Diabeł Mówi Dobranoc Fences (1992-1996) *thumb|Holly w CharmedFriends for Life (1996) *Miłość czy Kochanie Relativity (1997) *Czarodziejki Charmed (1998–2006) *Kochanki Mistresses (2009) *Słodkie Kłamstewka Little Liars (2010-teraz) Producent *Czarodziejki Charmed (1998–2006) *Kochanki Mistresses (2009) Scenarzysta *Kochanki Mistresses (2009) Galeria ''Artykuł '''Holly Marie Combs ma osobną galerię zdjęć .'' Ciekawostki *Holly Marie ma bliznę na prawej brwi, po tym jak uderzyła się o marmurowy stół w wieku trzech lat. *Holly jest protestantką. *Holly ma 157 cm wzrostu. *Holly i Alyssa posłubiły Davida. *Jej ulubiony kolor to niebieski. *Jej ulubione ksiązki to The Garden Of Eden (Ernest Hemingway) i Practical Magic (Alice Hoffman). *Jej ulubiony zespół to Remy Zero. *Holly trzymała swoją trzecią ciążę w tajemnicy, ponieważ istniało wysokie ryzyko porodu w 35 tygodniu. *Wszyscy jej synowie urodzili się 26-go. *Holly ma cztery tatuaze: różę na prawej łopatce, motyla na prawym nadgarstku, staroangielski wzór dookoła lewego nadgarstka i i wzór plemienny dookoła prawego nadgarstka. *Holly kocha muzykę country. *Lubi horrory. *Jej najlepszą przyjaciółka jest Shannen Doherty. *Jej przyjaciółmi są Alyssa Milano , Brian Krause, Kaley Cuoco . *Holly jest jedyną bohaterką serialu poajwiającą się we wszystkich odcinkach. *W prawie każdej sesji promujące do sezonów Holly jest fotografowana w progu. *Jako nastolatka Holly bardzo sie buntowała. *Od niedawna używa iPhone 'a, przywykła do używania BlackBerry. *Cięża Holly zmieniła scenariusz sezonu 6. *Przez większą część serialu gra najstarszą siostrę, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości jest najmłodsza. *Jej hobby to praca w ogrodzie i jazda konna. *Jej zwierżeta to: - 3 konie - Jake, Jezebel i Jesse. 4 ryby - bezimienne. 4 ptaki - tylko dwa nazwane, Lollie i Flower. 6 psów - Travis, Hugo, Sugar, Thunder, Lola i Fly Guy. 2 koty - Lou i Selena. 2 króliki - Thumper i Jack. Koty i króliki to jedyne zwierzęta trzymane w domu. W 2010 jeden z jej kotów został zaatakowany przez kojota. *Holly i Shannen były druhnami an ślubie Alyssy Milano w 1999. *Rozważała usunięcie tatuaży. Czołówki Przez pierwsze trzy sezony, Holly pokazywana była w czołówce jako druga. W sezonie czwartym została przesunięta na trzecie miejsce, a pod jej imieniem i nazwiskiem widniał napis 'as Piper" (jako Piper). Holly_Marie_Combs_(Season_1_&_2).jpg|sezon 1 i 2 Holly_Marie_Combs_(Season_3).JPG|sezon 3 Holly_Marie_Combs_(Season_4).jpg|sezon 4 Holly_Marie_Combs_(Season_5_&_6).jpg|sezon 5 i 6 Holly_Marie_Combs_(Season_7_&_8).jpg|sezon 7 i 8 Linki Zewnętrzne * Holly Marie Combs na Wikipedii *Holly Marie Combs na Twitterze *Holly Marie Combs na Filmweb Kategoria:Aktorzy